People of The Water
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: The water is rising, closer and closer to drowning us. When the water rose something thought a myth rises out of the sea. With the rising water comes the attempts to make humans merfolk. I am the first person where they succeed, but this has caused some problems for me.
1. Chapter 1

People Of The Water

I don't own OHSHC or any songs I happen to use.

Normal speech

_Normal thoughts_

**Angry/important speech**

_**Angry/important thoughts**_

**(A/N)**

**Haruhi's POV, OOC-ness Haruhi X?? VOTE 4 PAIRING Haruhi's parents are BOTH deceased here.**

* * *

I sighed softy _Why do tour guides drone on and on about boring stuff that has nothing to do with what they learn?_ I glanced around. I was listening to the tour guide talk about how scientists were close to a break through involving the machine that would change humans into mermaids or men.

Humans have been destroying Earth for a long time now. A few years ago, something happened that shook the foundation of our beliefs. The water levels rose drastically, meaning the entire human race moved to the higher altitudes. Or…those that survived the flood did. However, thanks to the higher water levels…something we had long viewed as a myth rose from the depths of the sea.

Merfolk…the people of the water.

We got along well enough to coexist…however…the water levels are continuing to rise slowly. This resulted in scientists going to work and building machines that were specifically for messing with human genes so that we could be transformed into merfolk. They haven't been successful yet, but this medical ward had the machine that was closest to a breakthrough.

I blinked as I heard the tour guide speak. "…and this, ladies and gentlemen, is our pride and joy."

I turned to see a strange machine that I couldn't even begin to describe. However, one particular part caught my attention. "What's that part for?" I asked pointing. I got a little to close and yelped I cut my finger, _Got a _little _too close. Ow…this hurts a lot._

"Oh dear…did that break skin?" the guide asked, sounding very, **very** worried.

Much to worried for my tastes… "…Yes." I answered cautiously around the finger I had placed in my mouth. **( anything underlined is the computer) **

Suddenly a computerized voice called "Haruhi Fujioka. Chance of compatibility…100%. Reaction will initiate in five minutes."

My eyes widened and I froze, along with every other being in the room. Then suddenly everyone burst into motion at once.

Security rushed inside, pushing everyone other then me and the scientists who had tried to stop me from getting anywhere near the machine out. Said scientists rushed towards me, all yelling different things.

"Get her to the sedation tank! Move it!"

"Get ready! We need to be ready for anything!"

"4 minutes 04 seconds"

I, apparently, wasn't moving quick enough because one of the security guards who had stayed with us slung me over his shoulder whispering "Sorry Miss Fujioka."

I just gasped, not saying anything else as a slight burning sensation began to spread through my body. "It burns." I whispered as the sensation got worse, then louder. "IT BURNS!!"

I knew scientists were screaming things, and I knew the security guard had broke into a full out run. However, I couldn't decipher what was being said except for a few words, all from the same voice.

"Parents…dead…no one….stay….lake…done…We…begin….sedate."

Then the world was black.

**(Should I continue? VOTE FOR HARUHI'S PAIRING! (Kyouya? Tamaki? Twins-they will share her-. Honey? Mori?) I can't bring myself to separate the twins so they will both share Haruhi if they win the vote…um….TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK! Please? Sorry bout shortness. This is sorta a test run. I NEED FAN ART OF THE HOSTS AS MERMEN! PM me if you're interested 4 tail colors etcetera. THANK YOU **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own OHSHC or any songs I happen to use.

Normal speech

_Normal thoughts_

**Angry/important speech**

_**Angry/important thoughts**_

**(A/N)**

**Haruhi's POV, OOC-ness Haruhi X?? VOTE 4 PAIRING Haruhi's parents are BOTH deceased here. VOTE FOR HARUHI'S PAIRING! (Kyouya? Tamaki? Twins-they will share her-. Honey? Mori?) FANART PLEASE!!!**

* * *

I moaned softly as I woke. Nothing seemed to make sense. _Why does everything seem so…blue? It's like looking at the world through water…_ I yawned **(How many of you yawn after reading that I wonder?)** taking a deep breath and rolled over thinking _I'll just go back to sleep. I pretty comfortable…as a matter a fact…why am I so comfy?_ I opened my eyes and it took a moment for everything to un-blur.

As soon as it did, I froze, my lungs locking in an instinctive reaction. _Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!! I'm underwater! I have to get out!!_ I shot from my position on the sandy bottom of some body of water. I shot upwards and was blown away with how fast I could go. I shot the twenty feet to the surface in a minute flat…then I flew past it.

I was too dazed to do as originally planed and hit the water again without breathing. When I hit the water all the air was knocked out of me and I instinctively inhaled. I braced for the inevitable coughing and dying I was sure would follow, only to freeze as I realized I could breathe. That's when I remembered I had been breathing fine earlier.

I moved more carefully now that I knew I didn't need to panic and swam up. When my upper body broke the surface, I looked around.

I was inside a lake that was surrounded by a glass wall. There was no way I was going to get past that._ What in the world…?_ I looked down and was astonished to see a shimmering silver tail. As in a mermaid's tail with two side fins a quarter of the way down, and a matching set of shells. _I guess it just comes with the package…._ Then it really registered.

I gaped at it. _You mean…it worked? I'm... I'm…a mermaid? Is that why I'm here? So they can…study…me? Great. I'm an experiment._

I dropped back to the sandy bottom of the lake. I could read the currents underwater as easily as I would read a book. I could tell there was a river that connected the lake to the ocean past the glass and I could also tell which I could "ride" to make swimming easier.

I turned to see a second glass window. Inside there were at least 15 scientists running around taking notes and making adjustments to different pieces of equipment. I blinked owlishly at them, and waved. A few stopped, surprised I assumed, and waved back hesitantly. I smiled. I noticed the security guard that had run with me over his shoulder leaning against the wall in the back, looking awkward He looked at me and smiled hesitantly. I returned the smile. His ruby red eyes widened and his smile became less hesitant. He said something I couldn't hear. I cocked my head to the side. His moth made an "o" of realization and he motioned up. I pointed above my head. He nodded. I swam up so my upper body was above the water.

Two minutes later the security guard came up. I smiled at him. He smiled back. "Hello." I greeted him, surprised how…musical…my voice sounded.

So was he. His eyes were wide with shock and he stammered "H-hello."

I giggled. "So…what did you say while you were inside?"

"Oh. I asked if you were okay now."

"As far as I know yes…why?"

He grimaced. "You were thrashing and screaming before we shot you full of sedatives. You kept saying 'It Burns' over and over."

"Oh. Well I'm okay now. Promise." I smiled.

Slowly the grimace left his face. "My name is Fuyu. **(This means winter…Fun little fact…) **Yours is Haruhi right?"

I nodded asking "So…Why am I in this fishbowl?"

His face blanked for about three seconds before his lips twitched and he snickered. "They say their keeping you here to make sure nothings wrong…"

"But…?" I asked knowing there was more.

"But I think their keeping you here to experiment on you. You're the first human-turned-mermaid ever. Something they've been trying to do for years now. There going to wonder how you'll react to things."

My face paled. "Wonderful." I quipped glaring down towards the area I knew the scientists were. His lips twitched, but I knew he wasn't smiling at my misfortune…it was more of a grim 'I agree' smile.

"Well," I quipped again "at least I can talk to someone. I'd go nuts if I was stuck in the fishbowl with nothing to do."

He smirked "There is that."

************

I had been in here two weeks.

A long, tiring, horrible two weeks.

I wanted out of my fishbowl. The scientist had done a number on me, and as each result came in, they became more and more eager to experiment with different scenarios.

I swam up as Fuyu came for his routine visit. "Hey," he murmured "how are you? I know they just did an experiment with…" he grimaced "electricity tolerance."

I shuddered. They had gotten the electricity from lightning and I knew for as long as I lived I would now forever be terrified of lightning storms. The sound of thunder would haunt me till I died. And I knew it. "For now? I'll survive…"

His grimace became more pronounced.

"Fuyu-kun?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me. "Hmm?"

"Have you ever…have you ever had dreams where you're reaching for someone and they reach back? Like…like they're trying to save you?"

Fuyu's eyes snapped down to my face. "Yes…why do you ask?" he seemed like he knew something I didn't.

"Well…I've been dreaming of these six guys and I have been calling to them to help me escape here and…they say they are coming. I've been having the same dream for five days now."

His eyes widened and he jumped down into the water, still standing on the concrete that slanted into the water. **(Picture Sea World where the trainers stand during the show.)** He grabbed my shoulders and shook me lightly asking "Are you _sure_?"

I nodded rapidly "Of course. Why?"

He smiled saying "For merfolk dreams are different then ours. Normally merfolk don't dream at all, but every once in a while there is one that does. The mermaid or man that does dream is like a seer. They see the future and can reach out to other merfolk to give them 'quests.' Like what you did for those six men."

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Wait. You mean I'm one of those 'seers?' You mean I just got into six mermen's heads and told them to save me? And they're going to do it because I, a seer, asked them too?"

Fuyu nodded. "Exactly."

"……..oh."

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! YAY! VOTE FOR THE PAIRING!!! Check out the poll on my profile as well. R & R!!!**

**Next: We get a peek at these dreams Haruhi is talking about.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own OHSHC or any songs I happen to use.

Normal speech

_Normal thoughts_

**Angry/important speech**

_**Angry/important thoughts**_

**(A/N)**

**Sorry for the wait….I lost my jumpdrive -.-U**

**Haruhi's POV, OOC-ness VOTE 4 PAIRING! FANART PLEASE!!!**

**ITALICS IS DREAMS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!**

* * *

"_Please. Help me." I whispered, reaching out. _

"_We hear you. We are coming, just hold on a while longer." Six voices called back in unison. _

_I could see six transparent figures. _

_There was a rather tall merman with black hair and eyes. He was well built just like the other five, and had a sleek black tail with a black fin on the back, reminding me of a shark's dorsal fin. He seemed like a gentle giant. _

_Next to him was a small young looking merman with blonde hair and honey-brown eyes. He carried a small pink bunny in his left hand and had a light blue tail. He was utterly adorable._

_There was another tall blonde with vibrant violet eyes and a golden brown tail. The end of the tail seemed to make him look like a king. It was beautiful and flowed around him_

_There was a set of twins holding hands slightly behind the tall blonde. Both had strawberry blonde hair (parted left on one and right on the other) and amber cat-like eyes. Their tails were identical as well. Both had no extra fins (like the tall black haired male's dorsal fin) but their tails were a beautiful light lavender color. _

_The last male had black hair, chocolate brown eyes with glasses and a dark plum purple tail with two side fins a quarter of the way down his tail. All of the male's tails were beautiful and elegant, as if each was royalty of some form or another._

"_Please hurry. You're close and they're coming with the electricity again. Be quick my friends. Be quick!!" _

_The twin's eyes both narrowed and they chorused "Electricity?" _

"_I am an experiment to them. Oh no…" My horrified eyes locked above them and I whispered "They're here, hurry!"_

_The male's horrified eyes had followed my gaze and widened as they saw the scientists for the first time. I woke screaming._

I gasped as I opened my eyes and moved as far away from where I knew the scientists would come for me. I also knew it was useless to try and hide…but I could hope. I saw the image of a white cloaked male lean over the holding tank-as the scientists dubbed my fishbowl- and motion up with his hand.

I caught sight of sparks and shuddered _"Hurry"_ I called to them, not knowing if the six males could hear me. I closed my eyes and braced for the pain.

~With the Hosts~

Everyone shot up. Breathing hard, Tamaki looked around at the five _she_ had lead him too. All five of them were sitting up, panting as if they had run a marathon…or woke from a nightmare. He briefly remembered how he had come across these males.

~Flashback~

Tamaki woke with a start. He looked around wildly, seeing no one near him he slumped into his bed with a sigh. He remembered her words clearly _Please…Find them and come for me. Follow my call. Find the other five. Go to the outskirts of you city and head north. I need your help…Be swift my friends…Be swift. _"Five huh? I wonder if she's contacting them too…?"

~Flashback End~

All of them had had the same dream, and followed their given instructions. When they found each other they banded together and headed north, following her voice. None of them knew her name…just as she didn't know theirs…but they each knew they would work together to find her.

That they would go to the ends of the Earth to do as she asked.

~With Haruhi~

The scientist finally stopped, and I just fell to the sandy lake bottom, shuddering. "No more…No more…" I whispered. No more thunder…no more lightning…no more experiments. _"HURRY"_ I screamed with my mind. It was out-of-character, but everything hurt and I just wanted to get away…so I cried out to those that were coming to help me.

~With the Hosts~

"_HURRY"_ Everyone stopped as Haruhi's** (not that they know it's Haruhi)** voice echoed through their minds, a faint echo of her pain transmitting to them as well.

Tamaki growled, his normally happy-go-lucky lovable idiot attitude disappearing as he snarled "They actually are experimenting on her! That is unacceptable!"

Hikaru and Kaoru snarled together. Hikaru's protective personality coming into light as well as Kaoru lost it in a rare display of his temper. "I'll kill them!"

Honey growled lowly, his bangs shading his expressive eyes. "No one should be subjected to what she has been."

Mori and Kyouya said nothing, but their eyes showed their fury. Kyouya was thinking to himself_ "I may be cruel sometimes, but I would _never_ do that to another living being. Honey is right, no one deserves that."_

Mori simply nodded saying "Come on. We're close. Her voice is getting louder."

Under normal circumstances, everyone would have been shocked Mori had spoken as much as he had, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

~With Haruhi~

No one seemed to answer my cry to hurry… but…but I felt as if they heard me and even in my pain hazed condition I managed to smile and feel relieved. I could see a blurry image appear over the edge of the tank. I squinted a moment before recognizing Fuyu. I smiled a little and forced myself to move, heading up to him. I managed to get into his arm reach and he grabbed my arms, dragging me to the concrete that slanted into the water, all the while asking "Are you alright Haruhi!?"

I simply moaned. "God…we need to get you out of here. You can't take much more of this!" he answered.

I smiled "They're almost here Fuyu, I'll be out soon."

I heard his sigh of relief as he murmured "Good."

**(Ok. Again- sorry for the wait. Next- Haruhi gets out.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait….I lost my jump-drive -.-U and were in the process of moving. (I lost it in the boxes *Blush*)**

**FANART PLEASE!**

**. THANK YOU CardcaptorKatara for your two wonderful pieces of fan-art. This chapter is for you Hun! Go look at her work! I COMMAND THEE! **http:/ cardcaptorkatara. deviantart. Com /art/People-of-the-Water-168164429

We had plotted in soft whispers after I had recovered some. As we were plotting I was never gladder that my only friend in this hellhole was the head of security. He would lift the glass up so I could pass under it when the mermen arrived all the while shutting down alarms so we could get out undetected. "I'll visit in your dreams okay?" I whispered, slightly upset to be leaving my only friend here.

"You better." He teased though I could detect the slightest hint of sadness under his happiness.

"I will, they're five minutes away-be ready Kay?"

He nodded as I sunk back to the bottom of the fishbowl, facing the direction I knew them to be coming from. True to my prediction, six figures appeared outside the glass five minutes later. The glass shook as it rose up just enough to let me out. I swam to them and they grabbed my arms, pulling me out, staring at the glass warily. "Are you alright?" the one with a plumb colored tail asked.

"For now." I answered in a soft whisper. My voice still hurt from the screaming. They all nodded and swam quickly away, holding my arms and dragging me with them. I looked up and stared into Fuyu's eyes as we left my prison. He waved a bit and I nodded since my arms were held prisoner for now. "My name is Haruhi." I whispered.

"My name is Tamaki, fair princess." The tall blonde with vibrant violet eyes and a golden brown tail answered.

"Kyoya." The one with black hair, chocolate brown eyes with glasses and a dark plum purple tail with two side fins a quarter of the way down answered.

My name is Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey. This is Takashi, butt you can call him Mori." It was theyoung looking merman with blonde hair and honey-brown eyes that carried a small pink bunny and had a light blue tail that answered; then motioned at the tall merman with black hair and eyes who had a sleek black tail with a black fin on the back.

The last to introduce themselves were the twins with strawberry blonde hair and amber cat-like eyes with two matching lavender tails "We're Hikaru and Kaoru. Nice to meet you."

I smiled at them all and answered "Thank you. All of you, for coming to get me." They all turned their heads to me and nodded giving their own versions of 'you're welcome.'

"Where are we going?" I whispered, struggling to use my voice.

"As far away as possible. We are far from any merfolk settlement so we're just going to swim." Kyouya answered then glanced at me saying "You may want to stay quiet. Your voice has been strained and from the sound of it your about to lose it." I nodded. When he looked at me, he froze and grabbed the twins-who were the ones that had my arms in a death grip I finally noticed-and growled lowly "We need to stop. Do you see her burns? We need to treat them now. I didn't notice how bad they were earlier."

He sounded very unhappy about not noticing so I spoke up. "It's fine. We were all occupied with getting out and away from the holding tank, it's not your fault for not noticing-we were all occupied with some pressing matters."

He growled "It's my job to notice. Especially because of whom I am." He reached for my burns and I didn't move because it sounded like he was a doctor. Very lightly-almost light enough for me to not feel him-he trailed his hands over my burns and I watched in fascination as his hands began to glow a plumb color. My eyes widened comically when I noticed the burns began to heal as he touched them. After they were dealt with, he wrapped that same hand-still glowing-around my throat. For an impossible moment I thought he was going to choke me until I realized the soreness in my throat was slowly going away. He stopped saying "There. You're not burned anymore, but I only healed your throat enough to stop you from losing your voice, it's not at 100% yet so be careful."

I noticed he seemed to be breathing a little too fast and a little too hard and opened my mouth to ask, but when he looked at me I stopped. He didn't want the others to know. Instead I said "Thank you very much." He nodded and I asked "Why don't we go ahead and keep moving. I don't know how long Fuyu will be able to hide the fact I'm gone." They nodded and we started swimming again. This time I swam myself.

We moved quickly and I was glad when we finally stopped after a good 7 hours of swimming. "We will rest here tonight." Tamaki spoke softly as he slowed to a stop. We all followed his lead and I glanced around before settling on the sandy ocean floor. I watched the six males lay in a circle with me at the center and smiled a little. "Good night." I whispered and heard my words echoed six times before closing my eyes to wait for sleep.

**(Next-The scientist notice Haru is missing and action pays a visit! Whoo! Because of this it is next chapter-which I plan to make longer by the way! Sorry it is so short and I took so long. My reason is stated in the beginning but if you missed it here it is-**

" **Sorry for the wait….I lost my jump-drive -.-U and were in the process of moving. (I lost it in the boxes *Blush*)"**

**Anyway this is posted on under my username "Naruslittlewolf" I'll see you all next chapter and again THANK YOU CardcaptorKatara. Oh. IMPORTANT: the Hosts are not Hosts here, but DO treat ladies nicely and entertain them sometimes. (Usually Tama's idea) The Hosts ARE important though. I'll give you a hint: It relates to Kyouya's healing hands!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(You ALL know the speech key by now as well as the fact that no one on this site owns OHSHC. Voting for paring will be over next chapter. Twins and Tamaki are close; it's up to you who shall win. Kyouya is third-Twins count as one cuz they share her.**

**CardcaptorKatara has again done fan-art this time of Kyouya's "healing hands" you can see it here remove spaces: **

**http:/cardcaptorkatara . /#/d2spcns **

**You inspired me to pull this out and finish it up at 3:00am. Hope you enjoy ^_^)**

I shot awake with a gasp, my hand resting on my still racing heart. I glanced around quickly and noticed all the mermen around me. "Wake up!" I urged them quietly.

Tamaki was closest to me so he was the first to be up. "What is it Princess?" he murmured with a soft sleepy drawl that would have made even me blush if the situation wasn't so dire.

"No time to explain, Help me wake up the others!" I answered darting for Mori and Honey and shaking them into wakefulness.

Mori was up first and gazed sleepily at me. "Ah?" He asked and I answered after trying in vain to wake Honey.

"Can you wake Honey or grab him? I have no time; we need to move right now."

"Ah." He reached over me to get at the short little blonde and I darted to Kyouya as Tamaki got the twins-who were twined together in an embrace even in sleep.

I shook him quickly. "Kyouya. Kyouya get up-"

He interrupted me with a growl "Tamaki…I will not-"

Despite the horror on the Twins' and Tamaki's faces as well as Kyouya glowing with the plum colored energy he'd used on me earlier I interrupted him "I'm not Tamaki Kyouya and we need to get moving. It's very important or I would let you all sleep. You need to get up _right now._" His eyes cleared some and the ominous glow of purple dimmed-it didn't disappear but it did die down some- and he straightened up growling**-**

"This had better be good."

"_Note to self-"_ I thought _"Kyouya is _not _a morning person. Let him get up on his own when possible."_

"Princess, what in the world is going on?" Tamaki asked seriously, something that didn't sound normal on him.

I turned too my saviors and answered them. "The scientists know I'm gone and are coming after me. We need to leave this area now because we will get caught if we stay and they _will_ hurt you all because you saved me."

"How do you know?" Kaoru asked softly, his hand tightening on his brother's.

I turned to him "I'm a seer. You all know this-it was how I reached for you guys after all- but this time I was reached for. I came and that is what I was shown. Now let's go before we are found." They all nodded and we darted through the water, riding currents when we could. I was relieved to see Kyouya was wide awake and not glowing anymore. As a matter a fact everyone was up-even Honey. I wasn't quite sure when Honey woke up, but at least he was. I drew a sharp breath and gripped my heart as a vision hit me unexpectedly.

"Haruhi? Haruhi are you okay?" Honey, who was closest to me, asked grabbing my shoulders. The others turned to me at his words and I gasped out

"Not that way! Don't go that way! Go left! Left!"

"But if we go left we'll miss the town closest to us." Hikaru argued. He was confused I knew, so I answered him.

"I know. That's the first place they'll head. There's more then one search party looking for me. If we go there we're caught. We'll be cornered."

Kyouya turned left immediately and the rest followed soon after. I swam up front as soon as the dizzy-nauseous feeling wore off from the vision and began swimming like my life depended on it-which it very well might.

A shadow fell over me and I glanced up, feeling my stomach drop to my tail-fins. "Hide!" I hissed. They instantly obeyed and I quickly followed their example.

"Can they find us down here?" Tamaki asked quietly.

"If they have sonar? Maybe. It depends on how good the equipment they have with them is." I answered just as quietly.

"What's sonar?" Honey asked softly.

"Ummm. A device that finds objects-or in this case us- underwater by transmitting sound waves out and seeing how long it takes to bounce back to them. This gives them our location. If we get hit by that we get caught. As long as we don't get caught in the sound waves ourselves and stay in groups with inanimate objects we might get away. If the sound waves hit the rocks we're hiding in I'm hoping it will hide us since the rocks are so close together." I explained quietly. **(I'm not sure if sonar would be able to tell they were there with the rocks, but for the sake of the story let's say it can't Kay?)**

Their eyes widened a little and they looked at the ship passing above us with suspicion. I held my breath, praying to every God I could think of that we would get out of this. I waited until the ship was far, far away and the vision of us being found faded before murmuring "We can move now."

Slowly we all crept out of the rocks and began moving away again. _"Please. Please don't let us be caught. Don't let them come back. Don't let them get any of us."_ I prayed silently as we picked up speed. I noticed that they kept me in the center of their protective little circle and felt my chest warm and my eyes soften.

I kept my mind open for any visions and kept my eyes on my surroundings as we headed into no-mans land, where no merfolk ventured unless necessary and with each flick of my tail-fin I could feel my nervousness increase. I had a bad feeling. A really, _really_ bad feeling. I scanned the waters around us again. _"What is this feeling?"_ I thought continuously scanning my surroundings. _"Why do I feel like…like we're being…watched?"_ My heart sped up and I looked at the men around me. _"What if…what if they get hurt?"_ They had saved me. I didn't want them to get hurt because of me…I didn't want to think on what would happen if we were caught. If we were found. _"Please..."_ My thoughts were cut off as I saw movement out of the corner of my eyes. Movement that wasn't any of my mermen. "Guys...did you see that?" I asked quietly, trying to find anything that could hint at what I had just seen.

"See what?" Kyouya asked, pushing his glasses up.

"THAT!" I yelled pointing.

**(And I have to end it here. I'm so, so, so, soooo, sorry I haven't updated but life jumped on her menstrual cycle and ran my ass over.**


	6. HOLY CRAP

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

PEOPLE, IT HAS BEEN CONFIRMED!

OURAN IS GOING TO BE A _**LIVE ACTION TV SERIES **_IN JULY!

YOU HEARD RIGHT!

SPREAD THE WORD AND LET THE FANS OF OURAN KNOW!

OURAN IS GOING TO BE A LIVE ACTION TV SERIES!

YOU READ IT CORECTLY!

THIS IS NOT A LIE! NOT A LIE!

SPREAD THE WORD!

THE FANS MUST KNOW!

thank you.

I thought this was worth posting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Do I need to say it? Really? Thank CardcaptorKatara for the update. She's the one that got me writing again. Really. Thanks Hun I mean it. I don't know _what_ I'd do without you! ^_^ **

**Here we go. It was close. SO close but... TAMAKI HAS WON THE POLE! TAMAKI WON! There I said it. The rest of the hosts will take family roles for Haru-chan. CardcaptorKatara's fan-art link doesn't appear to have worked so here it is again:**

**http:/ cardcaptorkatara. deviantart. com/art/ Kyoya-s-Healing-Power- 169144408**

We all swam backwards as quickly as possible to avoid the blur of black coming at us. When the blur realized it had missed, it turned towards us again and slowed so we could identify what it was. "Nekozawa!" Tamaki gasped just as I realized I was looking at a merman with a dark blue, almost black, tail and blonde hair that stopped just above his shoulders with ice-blue eyes. His eyes widened a bit and he said "I thought it was you Tamaki-samma. Did I scare you?"

"No?" Tamaki tried.

Nekozawa turned to me "Who are you?"

I relaxed when I realized I wasn't dealing with a blood-crazed shark or a crazy scientist and Tamaki and the others seemed to know who this was. "My name is Haruhi."

"Well, hello. This is Belzeneff. It's nice to meet you" he motioned at a light almost cream colored puppet on his hand.

I stared for a second, catching my breath; then answered "Yeah, nice to meet you."

"Nekozawa, we need to get home, but we need be sneaky, and can't use major cities. Can you help?" Kyouya asked, all business.

Nekozawa turned to him asking "Kyouya-samma? Why do you need to do that?"

"Don't worry about the why. Can you help?"

He ran his eyes over all of us, taking in the high-strung, and stressed look, before nodding. "Come along. This way please."

We were all quick to follow behind him, while he swam back the way he had come. I glanced around at the mermen who had rescued me. Tamaki looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here, Mori and Kyouya were as calm as ever, the twins and Honey looked kind of nervous and jittery. This Nekozawa, while not hostile or anything to worry about, obviously made most of the mermen uncomfortable. I studied our guide quietly. I was never one to judge anyone based on others or rumors, so I figured it couldn't hurt to study Nekozawa and decide for myself if he was someone to be avoided. So far he just appeared to be odd; not someone to avoid.

"So..."

Tamaki tried to break the awkward silence and failed, but he _had_ broken the ice so I finished. "Nekozawa-san? How do you know these guys?"

Nekozawa glanced back at me and answered "I've known all of them for awhile actually, but I was unaware they interacted and talked to each other more than necessary."

Kyouya spoke up "What Nekozawa-san means is that all of us," here he made an all encompassing motion to include the mermen "are important in some way or another where we are from."

I stared at him blankly for a moment before interrupting "So..you're all rich bastards?"

Tamaki's eyes went wide and her whipped around to face Kyouya whisper-yelling "Mommy! Our Haruhi used a _dirty word_!" He seemed horror-struck as he spoke and I felt my lips twitch in amusement even as Kyouya finished his explanation.

"We are of high status, yes. Anyway, our families have always worked with each other, but until you called us, we didn't interact much unless Tamaki came up with an insane idea. Our parents wanted us to be close friends so when we took over our parents business we would remain business-partners. We were friends but we didn't do this."

I nodded before Tamaki's earlier words registered. "Did...did Tamaki call you...Mommy?"

Kyouya's eye twitched in an almost unnoticeable movement before answering "Yes he did. He views himself as "king" of our group or "daddy" and I as the second in command so to speak have been labeled "mommy."

I nodded once, slowly as I thought that one out. Nekozawa spoke up again "Haruhi-san? What does Kyouya-samma mean when he says you called them?"

Kyouya answered for me "She is a seer Nekozawa-san."

His head whipped around to face me as his eyes widened and seemed to sparkle with delight "You are a seer? I dabble in what many refer to as Black Arts for His Majesty and an ability like yours would be very useful. If I may ask, why did you call them to you Haruhi-san?"

My eyes had widened a fraction when he mentioned he dabbled in Black Arts and hinted at wanting me to help him, but when he asked about why I called these men to me I froze and shut down as memories of all the experiments assaulted my brain at once.

~3rd person POV~

Kyouya cursed as Haruhi froze and her eyes glazed, her shocked look frozen on her face. He recognized the signs of flashbacks and the beginnings of shock. "Shit! Tamaki!" he called his friend to him even as he gathered his energy to try and fix the problem.

Tamaki was there with a flick of his tail, a serious and worried look on his face as he asked "What do you need me to do Kyouya?"

Kyouya was from a very unique family of merfolk. Some merfolk could use plants or animals to heal. Some even had the ability to enhance the healing process. Kyouya, however, was from a family that could produce an energy that _actually healed_ sickness and injury or caused it, not just sped up the healing. It was why his family was His Majesty's personal doctors.

Kyouya used that ability now, gathering the plum colored energy in the center of his palms and placing them against Haruhi's temples. He flinched violently as the energy connected them and he felt what she did. "Tamaki." he groaned "I'm going to need your help with this one." Tamaki reacted instantly and and a glowing white energy covered his hands, which he placed over Kyouya's. He willingly gave Kyouya his energy to use and control, flinching slightly every time he felt the aftershock of Haruhi's pain through Kyouya.

Tamaki was, quite simply, a prince. His father ruled over the ocean and he was next in line, even if his grandmother disapproved due to his Halfling state. He was not a purebred Merman. He was half siren, half merman and his grandmother despised him for it. However as Prince he had his father's ability to take others energy as well as give his own energy to another- as he was doing now.

Kyouya worked Tamaki's energy into his own, turning the plum purple to a darker shade of lavender and pushed it into Haruhi. He worked quickly to stop her from going into shock and after feeling the phantom pains from her flashbacks and realizing he couldn't exactly _stop_ them he knocked her out. She froze completely, even her tail stopping its instinctual movement. Kyouya caught her and placed one hand- still glowing lavender- on her forehead. He knew from his sister that his healing energy had a soothing effect and he hoped the soothing effect would keep Haruhi from reliving the flashbacks in her dreams.

Nekozawa had stopped, staring in shock as everyone jumped into action around him. He had not expected Haruhi-san to react the way she had due to a simple question. He opened his mouth to say something about it when Kyouya and Tamaki stopped glowing with their respective energies, but shut it when Kyouya spoke up, handing the limp mermaid in his arms to Mori. "Nekozawa. Please refrain from asking questions for now. I would like to get home as soon as possible so I can sleep. Come. Let us hurry." The mermen and sleeping mermaid all shot through the water as quickly as they could.

**I'm sorry about the wait. A bunch of crap happened including but not limited to: Writer's Block followed by a trip to GA for my Aunts Funeral. But, I'm back, Summer is here, Finals and School stress are done (for now) and I have again been visited by my muse! Say Hello Muse.**

**Muse: Yo. -waves lazily-**

**He's a bit lazy, but when he decides to help me out its normally awesome! Isn't that right Muse?**

**Muse: Ah.**

**Ah. He's gone Mori on me again! Muse. What do I want the readers to do?**

**Muse: Review**

**Oh you're so smart I love you! -hugs muse- Well Review Please! I have decided each new chapter I shall share a random quote I like with my readers, so here is this updates quote: "The problem with real life is the lack of background music."**


	8. Chapter 8

…**I have no words. I am **_**SO **_**sorry about the wait for this chapter. I got hit by a car (I'm fine now) and I lost the chapters to **all** my stories (Original and Not) four separate times. So I'm sorry. On a brighter note I now have a new computer and am writing again so here we are:**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Waking up was an oddly comforting experience. I was being carried and cradled and there was a slight swaying sensation. It took a few moments for me to actually wake up, and when I did it was to meet dark eyes. I blinked and Mori's face came into focus. "Ah…Hello." I greeted him softly.

Mori greeted me back "Hey." and gently released me so I could swim on my own.

The next greeting and the one that let everyone else know I was awake came from Honey "HARU-CHAN! You're awake!" I caught the little merman as he barreled into me for a hug. He was babbling, and I couldn't understand half of what came out of his mouth, until he backed up and met my eyes with his own sharp, serious set. "Are you okay now?"

I nodded "I'm okay…but what happened?"

Kyouya was the one to answer as his black eyes scanned me "You had a flashback, and went into shock."

My eyes widened. I knew how serious flashbacks were. I had helped an elderly man that lived at a clinic with them. I always had to be extremely careful with what I said and did or he would slip into warzone flashbacks and he couldn't recognize me as a friend after that. "Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Princess. All is forgiven as long as you are okay." Tamaki was the next person to speak up from the front of the group, his worried violet eyed locked onto mine.

"Yeah. Don't do that again. Your no fun when you pass out." The twins chorused.

My eye twitched. I knew they were only expressing their worry the way they knew how, but really? Nekozawa spoke up next. "I am sorry. I didn't mean for you to be forced to remember anything."

I nodded at him "It's fine. You didn't know." My eyes drifted behind him and widened "Is that…?"

Tamaki smiled "This is our home, and now yours."

It was beautiful. It was a castle that resembled the _Harry Potter_ castle made of sea stone with colorful expertly done accents made of coral. As I approached the entrance two mermen snapped to attention and then bowed. I was momentarily distracted from the two by the beautiful sea Ivy that grew up the walls of the castle and framed the doors. I gasped slightly when I realized there were what appeared to be Lilies braided randomly into the Ivy. _"That shouldn't be possible. Not underwater anyway. Maybe it's a sea plant that resembles Lilies?"_ I snapped my gaze back to the two mermen when Kyouya introduced them. The one on the right was called Ritsu Kasanoda while the one on the left was called Tetsuya Sendo.

Tetsuya was babbling at us "I'm so glad to see you're alright! His Majesty was about to tear apart the sea looking for everyone!"

I had been trying to follow the conversation, but ended up completely and utterly distracted. I subconsciously swam closer to the beautiful creature that I was gaping at. I couldn't help it. These things weren't supposed to exist. I had read about them before…but I hadn't thought…

It was as if something had gotten into my brain and was controlling my movements. I didn't react to anyone or anything around me. Not even Tamaki's panicked yells of "No! Haruhi! Back away from him! He's not safe!"

All I could focus on was this beautiful large creature before me. It was a Hippocamp. A creature from Greek Mythology with the front half of a large solid black Clydesdale and the back half of a large black sea serpent. The Hippocamp was staring down at me with reddish brown eyes and not moving.

I didn't know what I was doing, but I knew what I had to do. I stopped a foot away from him and bowed lightly in greeting. There was only silence now as everyone behind me was staring. The Hippocamp stared at me for a few seconds before lowering his front half in a bow. He turned and offered me his back.

In that moment it didn't matter that I had never ridden a horse much less a Hippocamp before. I knew what I had to do. It was like I had been preparing for this moment my entire life. I shot forward and lay flat on my stomach across the Hippocamp's back so my tail was flat and unused and buried my hands into his mane. There was a few seconds where nothing happened, and I knew he was going to test me before he shot forward in a blur that pulled my hair back away from my face and caused his mane to flare behind him. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped. I had loved speed since I was very little. Roller-coasters were some of my favorite rides because of this. This…this beautiful creature…was extremely fast, and he was allowing me to share in his speed and power. I had no doubt that he was _allowing_ me to sit upon his back. He was not tame or gentle by nature. This one was a fighter. I could feel it in the way he moved and the fact he was testing me now.

I laughed.

This…_this_ was freedom.

Water rushed by my face, as he swerved and twirled and did loops in the water. I could feel that he was making sure I could keep up with him. I was already trusting him by not using my tail and letting him choose where we went, and he was trusting me by letting my climb onto his back.

He shot upwards suddenly and I watched the surface approach quickly. I knew what was coming and braced for it. He jumped clear out of the ocean and we soared. For a moment I knew what it was to fly…and them we hit the water again, and I knew I was accepted as he slowed down and brought us to a graceful stop exactly where I had climbed into his back. I slipped off his back and followed my instincts. I placed myself in front of him so we were looking into each other's eyes and leaned forward. There was a moment where his extremely intelligent reddish brown eyes stared into mine and then he leaned forward so our foreheads were touching and our eyes closed.

I gave him a name.

"Your name…will be Ares. You are a fighter. You are loyal and fierce and you will ride into battles to come with me and you will fight. You will stand by my side as my partner and friend, never as a steed, never lower than me. You will be an equal to me and mine."

I could see a bright white glow surrounding us through my closed lids but I ignored it. I heard Ares give a neigh and suddenly I could _feel_ him. I could feel the strength beneath his skin in his muscles. I could sense the intelligence he had, that he understood perfectly what I had said to him. I could sense that he accepted my name for him, that he accepted me as his partner, that he would fight for me always.

It was one of the most breathtaking moments in my life.

A moment that I would remember for the rest of my life.

We pulled away from each other at the same time and bowed to each other. Ares nickered at me before turning and swimming his way back to the herd. I wasn't surprised to see the herd part for him since he was the Alpha of the heard.

I sighed and turned back to my boys, only to find each of them looking at me with their version of shock. I swam over to them, unable to help the large smile on my face.

Tamaki was the first to speak up "Y-you just…You just…."

"I just…?" I knew my eyebrow had risen.

"Princess…That Hippocamp hasn't let anyone come near him ever. Even when he was a foal…and you just….walked up to him and he let you ride him…"

I turned to look at Ares, who was easy to spot since he was the largest in the heard and the only solid black Hippocamp there and smiled "I know."

Kyouya was the next to speak "You knew how to bond with a Hippocamp…How did you know that?" there was a curious glint in his eyes.

"I don't really know how I knew…It was just…._there_ in my head. I knew he was…I knew he was mine and I was his. It was instinctive."

The curious glint intensified "An instinctive Bonding? There hasn't been one of those for…a very long time. The fact that _he_ was your bond is extremely interesting. Do you know what that means for you?"

I shook my head.

"He is the leader of the herd. As he Bond you have his backing and authority. The herd will respond to you as they would respond to him."

I knew my eyes had widened. I hadn't expected that, but I would be careful. They were Ares' herd, and I wouldn't step in unless I was needed.

We were interrupted by Tetsuya "I'm sorry to interrupt, but his majesty is waiting to see you with your parents."

The boys nodded and Tamaki pulled me inside by my wrist. "Come on Princess. I'll give you a tour later, but Father is waiting for us."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**I cannot BELIEVE I did this to my Readers. I'm sorry. It doesn't help, but I'm sorry. I DO have a reason for Ares, and a Hippocamp really is a part of Greek Mythology (Which I **love**) **

**This update's quote:** _"My soul is weary and my spirit dim; but a razor's blade still lurks within me. My death comes on swift wings but I shall not fly alone."_


End file.
